Insanity's Hold
by EmeraldSnakes
Summary: Part of the Sentinels 'Verse. During the Year that Never Was, the Sentinels deferred to the Doctor's decisions. They trusted him on account of Cameron. Now he travel's with Martha.


**Part of the Sentinels 'Verse.**

**Fandoms: Doctor Who, Stargate SG-1, NCIS, Torchwood**

**Anything recognized, I'm just borrowing.**

**Insanity's Hold**

Cameron was supposed to be on his ship, suppose to be on his way to Atlantis in preparation for the final attack on the Wraith. He had not expected to be in a stupid meeting with UNIT nor suddenly attacked right in his handler's office and kidnapped. Whoever had the balls to attack a UNIT facility must be incredibly crazy, it was the only possible explanation.

The attack had rendered him unconscious, and when he woke up he was in a cell he was angry. But he didn't let that go to his head, because the cell seemed human enough so he was sure it wasn't some freaky alien that had captured him, and most certainly not a Goa'uld, which was a relief because he'd had about enough of those guys.

He stood up and stretched then went to the cell doors and looked around. There wasn't anyone near, and as far as he could tell no cameras. He smirked at that, grabbed the door and pulled it open with ease. Man made locks were the easiest to disable and break, the coding so simple it took barely a thought and Cameron was racing through his prison in full soldier mode.

The location of his cell hadn't been exactly normal. There were pipes and steam all around him, as if he was in some kind of factor. There were machines working around him, so he followed the sounds, looking for doorways leading further into the facility as he went. He needed to find a computer monitor, if the place had one and he needed to know where he was.

Hearing the footfalls of two men, he hid behind a large pipe and waited for them to pass. When he saw they were UNIT members it threw him off guard. Why would they attack their own facility because unless they were rogue they wouldn't. And UNIT didn't have rogue agents, because if you went rogue you were hunted down and either killed or had your memory wiped. Curious, and knowing it was the only way to find out what was going on, he followed them. He still had no idea where he was. If the two spoke, he would have a general idea, but they were silent, doing their job (whatever it was) and being positively boring.

Cameron had no idea the UNIT soldiers knew he was there until they'd led him to the main floor, turned around and aimed their weapons at him. He surrendered quickly, hoping they'd take him to whoever their commander was instead of back to his cell. They did, but their commander wasn't military. He was just a civilian with a lot of power, or so he thought. There was a woman with him whom Cameron paid no attention to and three others who looked like they were family. The three were prisoners as well, though Cam didn't understand what they had to do with it.

"You do realize you've kidnapped an Officer of the United States Air Force right?" Cameron asked the man looking around. Then he figured out where they were, "And what the hell are we doing on the Valiant?"

The man laughed manically making Cameron flinch. There was only one person he remembered who'd laughed like that, a Time Lord known as The Master but he was dead.

"I'm glad to see you're not just some brainless soldier Cameron," The man said. "Do you know who I am?"

Cameron shook his head, "Should I?"

The maniac scowled, "Not even a little bit?"

Cameron shrugged, "Nope."

"Harold Saxon?" he tried. "Prime Minister of Britain?"

Cameron laughed, "You honestly think I have the time to worry about British politics? Since we're on the Valiant it means you know about aliens so let me tell you something: in the last six months I've been on earth for a grand total of twelve days. The only politics I care about are my government's and the various alien races I come in contact with on a regular basis."

"Still cheeky I see," Saxon said not amused.

Cameron frowned, "Do I know you?"

"You most certainly do Cameron. I look different now but I can still see the ten year old child that you were when we met all those years ago."

Cameron's blood ran cold as he realized that Harold Saxon was indeed The Master. It seemed that not all the Time Lords were lost in the Time War, though The Doctor, and thus Cameron, had been under the impression that they had. Of all the Time Lords though, it had to be The Master. Cameron had always been a little frightened of the man, he was the stuff of nightmares and had haunted his dreams for some time after their meeting.

Cameron realized that if The Master was here, then so was The Doctor. It would also explain why The Master had kidnapped him. He looked over at the family standing by the stairs, wondering what their story was.

The Master followed his gaze and answered his unasked question, making Cam curse the Time Lord telepathic ability, "Martha Jones is a pretty young woman traveling with The Doctor and that is her family. Francine, Clive and little sister Tish. They will bring The Doctor here and just in case that doesn't work," The Master smirked, "that's where you come in. He won't abandon his son."

Cameron laughed, he couldn't help it even though he knew it would cause him some problems. Whatever The Master did to him didn't matter. He would just come back; he would always come back and continue living. He had a clear chance of survival where The Doctor or any of his companions did not. Cameron knew that The Doctor had already learned about his immortality and abilities as a Sentinel some time ago in his personal timeline and much later in Cameron's. If The Master thought The Doctor would come running just because Cam was in danger then he had another thing coming.

The Master's face became livid as he rushed at Cameron and grabbed his throat, "What's so funny, Cameron? You think The Doctor won't fall for it? I know he will because no matter how old you get he'll still see that ten year old little boy he nearly killed."

Cameron tried to hit him, but he moved away quickly, much quicker than Cam thought he had in him, and smirked. "None of that Cameron or I'll have to punish you."

Cameron snorted, "Have fun with that."

The Master smirked as he removed from his pocket what looked like The Doctor's sonic screwdriver, "Oh I will."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

His body felt like it was on fire, every joint ached and his head pounded like a bitch. He could feel the lingering tingle of his healing running though him so he knew he hadn't been killed which meant he'd been tortured. By what he wasn't sure but it was on par with every alien thing he'd run into so far.

As he became more aware he recognized the comforting pressure on his head as a hand running though his hair. Around him he could hear The Master yapping about his plans to dominate the universe and talking to something called a Toclafane. He opened his eyes and scowled. His head was in the lap of The Doctor and beside him was a dead man and a woman he assumed was Martha Jones.

"You better not be here because of me," Cameron groaned. "Because if you are you're going to be as dead as he's suppose to be."

"So you're finally awake are you Cameron," The Master said suddenly, diverging from his rant. "Excellent, you can see what I have in store for your precious home."

Cameron growled and sat up, "You honestly can't believe you won't be stopped. There's more than just UNIT."

The Master smirked, "I've taken care of the rest of UNIT and Torchwood. There's no one else."

The Doctor grabbed his arm as he tried to stand, ~Wait. Let your family stay secret.~

Cameron settled with a nod. He could easily summon any weapon he needed or help from any one of his family. He could wait for The Doctor to have a plan.

~I want you to take Martha out of here.~

Cameron turned to The Doctor ~What about you, and your dead friend?~

~Jack can't die. He'll be fine.~

"Stop talking!" The Master yelled at them, eyes blazing as he walked towards them. "You can't stop this Doctor, no one can so just shut up."

He stopped a few feet away from them and then smiled. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver again and aimed it at The Doctor. Cameron watched in horror as it tortured him and aged him beyond his years. The Doctor collapsed and Cameron grabbed him as Martha came to his other side.

"You're too old now Doctor," The Master said happily. Then he looked at his not-sonic screwdriver, because Cameron knew everything The Doctor's could do and aging wasn't one of them, then at Cameron. "I did that to you Cameron. It didn't work. Why?"

Cameron shrugged even though he knew the answer. The Master stared at him for a minute before shrugging and turning away. He went to the balcony and started counting down to the commencing of his plan. The Doctor's friend Jack started coming around and Cameron realized it was Ianto's boss, the one he loved and had been abandoned by. The Doctor was whispering something into Martha's ear and Cameron guessed it was some kind of instruction.

~Keep her safe and keep your family out of this. Come back in a year.~

~A year?!~ Cameron snapped. ~My family will not wait a year.~

~He's using the TARDIS as a paradox machine. I can get control of it but it will take me a year and while I'm doing that you have to protect Martha while she's fulfilling her task.~ The Doctor insisted. ~Please Cameron, trust me.~

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

The world was a complete but ordered chaos and they traveled it. Her duty was to spread word about the only one who would save them all under the guise of collecting the pieces of a weapon that could kill a Time Lord. His duty was to protect her not only from the Toclafane but the humans that would take advantage of her or try to kill her. Not all humans thought of her with reverence, some hated her for traveling the world instead of solving the problem but the more they traveled the fewer these humans became.

Martha Jones was a celebrity in an age where people had no hope. Tales about her and her silent soldier companion were abundant, ranging from believable to impossible yet they really did nothing extraordinary except avoid the Toclafane. Cameron preferred not to be named in these tales, he didn't want any sort of recognition because it was something he did every day, it was his job so although no one knew his name they knew his rank.

Cameron didn't regret his choice to follow The Doctor's orders but he longer they traveled the wearier he became. At times he wished he hadn't convinced his grandfather to uproot the entire family and SGC and get them off of Earth. He missed John, longed for his touch and someone who understood him more than Martha ever could. He knew he'd made the right choice though because The Master would have killed them all.

Fleeing from the Valiant had been simple. In accordance with SGC requests a ring platform had been in the main room, the one The Master had been using. Cameron had pulled Martha with him to the platform and activated it. A hierarchal transportation system had been installed incase not direct site had been inputted. Had a ship been in orbit they would have ended up there, but because there wasn't they were transported to the closest orbital platform. Cameron explained everything to Martha as he uploaded a block on the Valiant's signal and input the codes that would take them to the Pendragon Estate just south of London.

"This place is amazing," Martha marbled as she gazed around the front foyer.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Cameron told her going to the door and opening it to gaze out at the movement of the Toclafane. Martha joined him and he could feel her determination rise.

"Will they find us here?" she asked.

"No, this place is Sentinel owned so there are shields that will prevent the entering of anything but air and a Ring Transportation. In two weeks it's self destructing along with every other Sentinel owned building," Cameron explained.

Martha looked at him in surprise, "Why?"

"Because we can't have The Master getting a hold of the knowledge of the Ancients. He already has enough as it is."

Martha nodded and Cameron was glad that most of the Sentinels had already been away. It had been a surprisingly quick uprooting as well, he could already feel their presence moving further and further away into space. He wished them good luck as he was sure they were headed to Atlantis.

"Come on, we have things to get ready."

Martha frowned but followed him through the house. Cameron led her upstairs and she marveled at the size of the place. She'd never been in a house this big before and wondered why it was that size.

Cameron entered an office and from the décor he assumed it had to be Mordred's. He went to the computer and logged on.

"Wow, this feels weird," Cameron said as he brought up a schematic of the house. He knew what each house had but he'd never been to any of them except Kalas's in South Africa which was nearly twice the size. There was a schematic for each house in their mainframes to make it easy to keep track of.

"How's it weird?" Martha wondered, coming round to look at the screen with him.

"My cousin runs the majority of his work out of this office."

"Really? What's he do?"

"He works for Paradox."

Martha squeaked in surprise and stared at him wide eyed. "You're part of one of the Paradox Families?"

Cameron shrugged, "They're rich, not me. Besides it's only the connections I value. Come, we need to see what fits you and pack it away."

"Pack?"

Cameron nodded, "We're not exactly wearing traveling clothes and if I'm going to protect you I need weapons."

Cameron showed Martha his aunt's room and told her to find a few outfits then went to Mordred's room. It felt wrong, going though his cousin's stuff. He knew it shouldn't since he knew Mordred wouldn't mind but it did, and he couldn't explain it.

They stayed for a week at the Estate, waiting for things to die down. To pass the time Cameron taught Martha the basic operation of Ancient technology. She didn't have the gene but she could at least do something. He also trained her to defend herself. She wasn't a soldier but Cameron knew she would need it in the future. Traveling with The Doctor had taught him that knowledge in everything was a smart idea, and that self defense lessons would always come in handy.

Casual conversation took a while to get going between the two of them. Cameron didn't want to discuss anything with her, he was angry at being pulled into the whole situation. Meeting The Doctor after so long was a joy but that was not how he wanted it. Martha only seemed capable about talking of The Doctor and although he didn't blame her it had become annoying.

The night before they were to leave found Cameron in the gym levitating the weapons off the wall and swinging them around in an intricate dance. He concentrated only on the weapons, swords, spears and axes moving together never clashing never stopping. The paths in which they moved held no pattern and never went exactly the same way twice. He concentrated on them fully, ignoring the doubts of what was to come for the next year, the fears and trials they would have to face, the death and destruction they would have to see. Cameron was no stranger to it but Martha - she would be introduced to something that none of her adventures would have been able to prepare her for.

He stopped suddenly and gestured all the weapons back to their positions. He left the gym quickly and went to the foyer. He stopped just in the shadows; Martha was already there and had confronted their four guests Though Martha hadn't figured it out he knew they were the rest of Captain Jack's Torchwood.

"How'd you get in here?" Martha demanded.

"We drove," came the sarcastic reply. "How did you get here?"

Martha smirked, "Alien technology."

Cameron stifled a groan as three of the Torchwood members turned on the other. Cameron cleared his throat and stepped out of the shadows. "Ianto."

"Pare." Ianto exclaimed happily, jumping at him and hugging him.

Cam wrapped his arms around his son tightly. He was glad Ianto was alright but he wasn't supposed to be on Earth.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Ianto pulled away and frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Didn't you get the departure order?"

Ianto blushed and suddenly Cameron knew. "I may have told Parea where to shove it."

Cameron sighed, "I wish you hadn't, but it's your choice."

Ianto smiled and hugged him again.

"Uh, someone wanna tell us what's going on?" the sarcastic man asked.

Ianto turned to his team, "Uh we should probably sit down for this."

"Cameron?"

"They're safe. You have to be a Sentinel to get in here when the defenses are up."

Martha nodded and Cameron led them all to one of the entertainment rooms closest to the kitchen. He took Ianto with him to get everyone a beer.

"Some of the things I'll be telling you might make you angry Ianto, but I don't want you or Torchwood to do anything rash alright?"he said handing him half the beers.

"Jack?"

Cameron nodded. "He's on the Valiant. I'm sorry."

Ianto sighed, "The Doctor has a plan?"

"Yes," Cam replied as they entered the entertainment room. "_I_ don't like it but is has the best outcome."

They sat on a couch together and Cameron leaned back, observing everyone. This was not how he wanted to meet Ianto's coworkers and after everything was reversed his meeting with them again would be marred by this, shaped by this.

"So, let's start with introductions," one of the woman said. "I'm Gwen Cooper."

"Toshiko Sato."

"Doctor Owen Harper."

"I'm Martha Jones."

"Ianto Jones."

"Colonel Cameron Mitchell. I'm Ianto's father."

There was a stunned silence before Owen broke it, "Bloody hell Teaboy, is he serious?"

Ianto nodded, "Very serious. Because of him I have very high connections with UNIT and it's why they prefer to talk to me instead of Jack."

"Jack?" Martha asked. "Not Captain Jack Harkness?"

The Torchwood team all turned to her. "You know him?" Gwen asked.

Martha nodded but didn't say anything.

"She was traveling with a man called The Doctor." Cameron supplied and Martha shot him a grateful look. "The same Doctor your Captain has been waiting for. When he turned up in Cardiff it's obvious the Captain ran after him. He sent the TARDIS, a ship that travels time and space, to the end of the universe where they gave The Master, Harold Saxon, the means to be his normal megalomaniac self. Using the TARDIS as a paradox machine he was able to bring beings from the future and in a year's time we will be able to reverse the effects so that the year never happened. Ianto, you won't be able to stay here. The Sentinel facilities will be self destructing in a week."

Ianto sighed, "I figured that would happen. Where should we go?"

"What do you mean we have to leave?" Gwen demanded. "My entire family is dead, and those…those things are searching for us. Ianto promised we'd be safe here."

"And I wish it was different but I do not have the authority to deactivate the self destruct."

"Then call some and get the codes to turn it off." Gwen ordered.

"Don't you get it!" Cam snapped then immediately sighed. "No, you wouldn't because it hasn't been explained to you."

He didn't want to tell them because he didn't want to make it harder for Ianto during this year. But it would be good, in its own way. He decided to go with the one he'd originally given UNIT.

"I come from a very long line of an alien race called the Sentinels. The older you are the more authority you have and I'm the lowest on the totem pole."

"Where can we go dad?" Ianto asked again, cutting Gwen off.

Cam noticed that Owen was curious and Toshiko looked like it wasn't news to her, then he remembered that Ianto had already had this conversation with her but in much more detail.

"Head for the States," Cam answered. "If you have no one else left here. If they're alive I'm pretty sure Connor's rounded up the rest of the family."

"Where did all the Sentinels go?" Tosh asked.

"The Doctor's plan is to completely reverse the paradox and the Sentinels would never have stood by and for an entire year and let any of this continue. They left, relocated to a different galaxy. I don't expect you to understand how our family works but this is the best course of action for them."

"Now," He stood up, "you can stay here for the rest of the week if you want but Martha and I will be leaving tomorrow. Excuse me."

Cameron left the room quickly and went back to the gym taking a side door to where the shooting was located. It wasn't used much but Cameron was glad Mordred had added it because he really needed to shoot something.

He hated The Doctor for putting him in this position, hated The Master for involving him just because they'd met once before. He hated the world for being so easily played and he hated himself for going to that stupid UNIT meeting. He could be with John right now, which was all he really wanted.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"He's dead," Martha said brokenly as she stared down at the young Asian boy. He wasn't exactly a boy at roughly sixteen year of age but malnourishment had changed him and made him look a lot younger than he actually was.

"I know," Cameron answered impassively. "We have to go Martha."

Martha rounded on him angrily, "We can't just leave him here Cameron! He shouldn't even be here, _you_ could have saved him."

Cameron shook his head, "I had to protect _you_. You are the one The Doctor charged with spreading the truth, if you die than all hope is lost. I can't save everyone the Toclafane decide to go after. Take comfort in the fact that once this is done they'll be alive again."

"But they still died!" Martha exclaimed.

Cameron glanced around and pulled her to her feet, dragging her along to their next destination. They needed to find a new vehicle.

"Yes they did and they will die again when the world returns to normal. I know I came off cold hearted but I'm a soldier, I know this has to happen."

"Is this what The Doctor does to us Cameron?" Martha asked. "Turn us into soldiers?"

Cameron sighed, sat her down on a rock and knelt before her, "I was fifteen when Ianto was born. I couldn't raise him on my own and because there was no possible way I'd be able to explain why I suddenly had a son to my family - and I'm not talking about the Sentinels but my mother and the man who raised me - I had to let him be adopted. The woman was a former companion of The Doctor's, a scientist who hated warfare even though she worked for UNIT. I'm a soldier because that's what I was born to be but please don't think everyone is like me because they aren't. Not to mention they're mostly woman who tend to be less prone to violence."

"Why'd he make you a companion?" Martha asked curiously.

"I was cute."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"Please don't hurt him," The Doctor said softly to The Master one day after being wheeled away from watching Jack be tortured.

The Master laughed, "Sorry, not going to happen."

"I wasn't talking about Jack this time," The Doctor told him. "I was talking about Cameron."

The Master stopped them, walked around the wheelchair to stare at him curiously. "I haven't found him yet. If I had, you would know."

"Don't hurt him," The Doctor repeated.

The Master heaved an exaggerated sigh, "Why?"

"For Zanketichuralsti, for your little brother."

The Master scowled, "Don't you dare Doctor. He's dead because of you."

"But he loved Cameron," The Doctor continued. "And Cameron loved him."

The Master growled angrily, "Prove it."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Cameron cared Martha through the empty streets of the United States Capitol City wondering where the hell everyone was. Never had they entered a city where it was completely empty. Towns? Yes, especially the smaller ones but this was just damn creepy and with Martha sick he had to find somewhere safe to go.

The rumbling of a car had him crouching down behind a staircase and drawing his weapon. Martha was situated comfortably against his chest and he had one arm wrapped around her, keeping her close. The car, a black SUV that would have screamed Fed, rolled past uncharacteristically slow then stopped seconds after it had passed them. Cameron gripped the gun tighter and his eyes narrowed slightly.

Two men got out of the SUV, the one on the same side as Cameron had a gun out but it was relaxed. Cameron none the less aimed his gun at the dark haired man's head. The second man came around. He was older, more grisly with greying hair and piercing eyes. They both held themselves like military men, a definite problem if they were not on the same side.

"Who are you?" the silver haired man asked.

"Not sure if I should tell you that," Cameron answered

He gripped Martha tighter and shielded her just a bit more. His mind was ready to send a drone bullet from the gun and a second directly after it though one would easily be able to kill the both of them.

The two men shared a look before the younger one introduced them, "Former FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth, this is Gibbs, former NCIS."

Cameron sighed, "Do you know Anthony DiNozzo?"

If he's asked about Jen then it wouldn't have helped him because as an NCIS Agent of course he knew his director. Tony was a different story and depending on his answer Cameron would trust these men.

Gibbs nodded, "He works for me."

Cameron relaxed and holstered his gun which startled them. He picked up Martha and turned to them, "I need to take her someplace safe, her name is Martha Jones."

They traded surprised looks and motioned Cam to the SUV. "We'll need to move quickly." Seeley said. "The Toclafane will begin patrolling soon and they kill anyone out on the streets."

Cameron nodded, settling Martha in the back seat and resting her head on his lap. Booth and Gibbs got in and Gibbs took off, driving like a maniac which Cameron was quite alright with since there wasn't another vehicle on the road.

They pulled into what remained of the Navy Yard and to where Cameron assumed was NCIS.

"Why'd this place survive?" Cameron asked.

"Because Saxon's an idiot," Booth answered coldly. "He took out every single military and law enforcement facility but this one."

They drove into the underground parking of NCIS and Cameron felt why the Toclafane couldn't destroy it. It was protected with a powerful yet innocuous shield that allowed humans though but not the Toclafane. It had been around for a while too, a lot longer than The Master.

"How many people are here?"

"Several hundred," Gibbs answered. "The Toclafane can't come here and we use that to our advantage. Most of the people here are on Saxon's hit list."

Cameron nodded. He expected nothing less from someone within John's family. He was glad they had the opportunity to do such good, others would not be so kind. He carried Martha inside to the morgue turned infirmary where an older man (older than Gibbs and that was rare because the Toclafane had killed 90% of them off) was talking to another patient.

"You can set her on the table," Gibbs assured. Cameron laid her down and moved slightly to the side for she the doctor was ready.

"Ah Jethro, a live patient I hope," the doctor said as his other patient left and he walked towards them.

"Very much alive," Gibbs replied. "Make sure she stays that way."

"Oh?" came the interested response as the doctor began doing a preliminary check.

"She's Martha Jones," Booth said.

The doctor looked at Cameron surprised, "Then that must make you the Colonel. Yes, we've heard stories about the two of you. What has befallen her?"

"Hopefully a cold," Cameron answered. "I just want you to make sure."

"Well, I can run some tests but not much else till she wakes."

Cameron nodded, "I can wait."

He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, signaling his intention to stay and his stubbornness. He blocked out all sound except that concentrated specifically around Martha's body and went into a semi-sleep.

----

He woke hours later when Martha began to stir but hadn't yet returned to full consciousness. The room had filled with many more people and Cameron cringed. They were all family, lying in wait to pounce as soon as he'd woken. And pounce they did.

"I see you've brought the Calvary Gibbs," he said.

The Calvary consisted of Connor, his wife Kerri, Raymond, Tony, David and his wife Anne and Jennifer.

"The Calvary?" Connor snapped angrily. "Fuck Cameron we thought you were dead like mom and dad. My girls were almost killed, Ray was one of the few survivors of his base and we all barely made it here alive. _Ianto_ appeared out of nowhere and is _dying_ in the infirmary and you're gallivanting around the world trying to save it? What makes you so damn sure Martha Jones can kill the Master?"

Cam had been looking down in shame but his head snapped up when it came to Ianto. He was dying? Since when and from what? His Sentinel healing should have taken care of anything and he could have gotten away with it by citing _Torchwood_ too.

"I won't be killing the Master," Martha said before Cam could.

"Then what exactly is it you're doing?" Tony demanded.

"I'm stopping him, but I'm not a killer."

"If anyone needs to die I take care of it," Cam added coldly. "Don't judge what we're doing until you hear the full story. Martha this is mine and John's families."

He glanced at her. She was sitting up and looking at them. She nodded, "You have things to talk about. Go, I'll be fine here."

Cam stared at her for a moment before nodding, and ushering his family out so they could speak in a private room.

----

He told them everything important, everything about the Doctor, how he knew him and what they were doing. They weren't happy, far from it but it was more because he was risking his life in a fight between two aliens that had been going on for so long. They didn't think his loyalty to the Doctor was worth it but Cameron wasn't taking it personally because they would never be able to understand what he felt for the Doctor.

"Where's John?" Tony demanded once that was out of the way. "How is he?"

"He's..." Cameron couldn't answer that because he didn't know. He didn't have contact with his Sentinel family or Atlantis and part of him didn't want to know how they were doing.

"He's what?" David pushed calmly. "Dead? Alive? Imprisoned? We'd just like to know?"

Cam looked away from them, "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Tony exploded. "What the fuck do you mean you don't know? He's your lover how can you not? Do you even care?"

Cam rounded on him and slammed his fist on the table, "I have been in love with your brother since we were in the Academy, don't you _dare_ question it. I don't know how he is because he's in another fucking galaxy! We work for the Stargate Program, travel both the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies and save this planet on a daily basis. He is the Military Commander of the alien city Atlantis, stationed in the Pegasus Galaxy and I am the commander of the warship Cerberus."

There was stunned silence around him, but he didn't wait around for them to regain their composure.

----

Torchwood had become almost as famous as Martha Jones and the Colonel. Instead of heading to the States like Cameron had suggested, they had gotten over their initial shock and decided to strike back at the Master instead of going into hiding.

Before embarking on their revenge trip they'd used the Sentinel's technology to do as much research on the Toclafane as they could, and Ianto had trained them to use Alteran technology.

The traveled across Europe and Asia, killing Toclafane as they went and pissing the Master off. Tosh had been the one to figure out the Toclafane's weakness in electricity. It was faster than a barrage of drone bullets, not to mention it didn't waste the drones.

Word had reached them that half of Torchwood had been captured in Japan just as Martha and Cam were leaving, just before its borders were permanently closed. Cam was peeved that he'd missed his son again, but he also knew that Ianto wasn't the one to be captured and subsequently killed.

He was alone in the private infirmary room where Ianto and Tosh were hooked up, both dying and in completely the same shape even though Tosh looked much paler than Ianto was.

Cam walked over to his son, brushed a hand though his hair and bent down to whisper into his ear, "Wake up kiddo. You're not alone anymore, we'll heal your teammate together."

He straightened and seconds later Ianto's eyes opened. "Pare."

Cam smiled, "Hey. Missed you kiddo."

Ianto smiled softly, "You too Pare." He moaned, "Mmm, help me up."

"Whoa, take it easy Ianto," Cam cautioned. "Take a second to regain your strength."

"Tosh doesn't have the time," Ianto protested, sitting up and using Cam as a crutch. "Pare."

Cam sighed, "Yeah, okay."

He helped Ianto onto his feet and supported him as the moved to stand at the front of Tosh's bed. They both laid a hand on her head, closed their eyes then focused on their healing powers, channeling it into Tosh's body. They divided the injuries up, taking the most serious first, then finishing off with the superficial wounds.

The sagged against each other and stumbled back to Ianto's bed when they finished, exhausted but relieved. Tosh would be alright and they could stay here and help the NCIS crew, especially with their experience in killing Toclafane.

-----

Martha was developing the early signs of pneumonia, so they decided that they were going to stay until she was completely healthy. Cameron wasn't complaining, loving the time he got to spend with his family. Connor was still angry with him but wasn't about to let the opportunity to pass him.

It was during this time that Cameron found the source of the shield. There was a small closet on the first floor, locked and mostly empty when he managed to get the door open. The shield generator was spread out on the floor, cable lines extending in all directions and hooking into the exposed power lines of the building. The shield was ZPM powered, the only thing drawing power from the ZPM, with a very specific set of parameters.

He didn't know who had created the shield, as far as he knew he was the only person connected to the NCIS crew, and neither he nor Ianto had created it. But he wasn't going to ask anyone either, because they wouldn't know if there were connected to a super powered, immortal alien. He made a mental note to find out exactly who it was, once time had been reversed.

He was also approached by Tony one night, after a food supply run. He wanted to talk to John, wanted to know that his brother was still alright. Cameron couldn't give him an answer, not the one he wanted.

"We've got alien satellites," Tony argued. "Satellites we didn't even know were in existence until this whole thing went down."

Cameron smiled, "That's for your own protection, like the shield that keeps the Toclafane away."

"Yeah," Tony said. "Who made them?"

Cameron didn't answer. "I can't get John for you. We have the necessary technology, but not the right amount of power, and there is nothing we can do to get that power. I'm sorry."

----

When they left they were escorted out of DC with an armed guard. They'd learned that somehow the Master had discovered their position and as a parting gift the DC crew wanted to make sure they at least got out of the area safely.

Cameron hadn't felt comfortable with the idea. Up until now they'd operated under his rules that they travel with as few as they possibly could. This large a group just screamed ambush, but everyone had insisted and he just couldn't say no to that many people who wanted to be able to do something to help save the world. They'd already done so much to help, they just didn't believe it.

Cameron's senses were set off when they neared the border to Virginia. He signaled a halt and they found a well covered area to retreat too.

"Why'd we stop?" Tony was the one to ask.

"His gut," was the answer from Gibbs. Cameron smiled and nodded.

"Ianto," he said turning to his son. "Go see what we're up against. Take to the roof tops, they'll be expecting us to scout out from the ground."

Ianto nodded and was gone without another word.

"Why'd you send him alone Cameron?" Connor demanded. The others were in agreement.

"He'll get the job done faster," Cam answered with authority.

"He's just a kid," Booth argued.

Cameron shook his head but it was Martha who beat him. "We've all heard stories about Torchwood, and you've all heard stories about me and Cam. We've all only survived because of Cameron and Ianto, and we all know that it took the closing of Japan's borders and a thousand Toclafane to capture only half of Torchwood. It wasn't the use of alien technology, though it has helped them greatly. It single handedly came down to Ianto and for me it single handedly comes down to Cameron."

"Why?" was the demand on everyone's lips but came out of Ziva's. The Mossad Office hadn't spoken much, she had reverted into a mental state of war and nothing had been able to make her smile, joke or laugh. Even Tony had given up trying.

Cameron knew he couldn't get away without telling the truth. They wouldn't believe anything else, though he wasn't sure they'd believe the truth either.

He let his eyes shine white with power, "Because we're Ancients. We're only half human."

Ianto returned in a flash of light before anyone could continue to question him. Cameron raised a eyebrow at the entrance, to which Ianto shrugged, "I was listening."

"I'm just going to pretend this isn't happening," Raymond said. "Let's get on with this."

Cam smiled at his youngest brother and raised an eyebrow at Ianto to give them a report.

"There's a hundred Toclafane milling around the same general area. There are also about ten humans, heavily armed and former UNIT."

"Damn," Cameron muttered. He looked around at the assembled group, and shook his head, "Change of plans."

"What do you mean?" Gibbs demanded.

Cameron looked at their faces, saw determination in all of them but understanding in Ianto's eyes. Ianto knew they were parting ways.

"Go back to NCIS." Cameron said calmly. "I can't risk you and I can't get Martha to safety if I have to worry about yours as well."

"You can't just go at this alone," Connor protested.

"It's suicide," Tony added.

"It's stupid," Booth agreed.

"It's the only way to ensure everyone stays safe," Ianto argued. "I'll keep us safe as we return and Dad will continue to keep Martha safe."

"How?" Ziva asked.

"How the hell do you think?" Ianto snapped.

Thunder rumbled and the sky split with white lightning. The humans flinched and looked up at the sky in wonder and fear.

"Do you now understand why I don't need your protection?" Cameron asked.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"You didn't have to do that to them Cameron," Martha said after days of silence.

"I wasn't about to let them risk their lives for us," Cameron told her.

They were taking shelter in the ruins of Quantico that night. In the morning they would find a vehicle, gas and then be on their way, traveling to the major cities of the rest of the states, crossing the border into British Columbia and going cross Canada to Nova Scotia. There, they'd hop on a boat that would take them back to Britain, for their year would be complete at that time.

"Others have," Martha countered. "What makes them so different?"

"They're my family," Cameron snapped. "And it's not like I encourage the others. I never have, because I know the Toclafane will kill them if they're found."

"You could have been more subtle about it," Martha said softly.

Cameron shook his head and stood. "My family is stubborn as hell. I gave them some leeway, but when it came down to actually fighting I knew I could deter them. I don't like people dying for me."

He walked away from her a little ways. He didn't want to talk about his motivations, didn't need to explain them to her when he was the one who made the decisions about her protection. It was his task, and he was going to make sure he continued to fulfill it.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

The year was finally coming to an end. Cameron could se a light at the end of the tunnel, could feel the hope and relief filling him. He needed things to return to the way they had been before, needed John with him again.

The Master had finally 'apprehended' them in London. The year was ending, the Doctor would make things right and they had to be there for it. Cameron followed the Master's instructions and waited silently for things to get underway.

"You survived this year very well Martha Jones," The Master said with a cruel smirk. "That's only because of Cameron though, isn't it? You would have died so many times if it weren't for him and his strange alien technology."

Martha said nothing, just stared at him blankly. Scowling the Master turned to Cameron, "Do you know what the Doctor did in the War Cameron?"

"He ended it," Cameron answered coldly.

"He did," The Master agreed, "by killing everyone. Zanketichuralsti too, who I believe was your lover if I'm not mistaken. How did that make you feel Cameron?"

Cameron glared at him, "I've gotten over it. It doesn't bother me."

"Oh I think it does Cameron but I think you don't let yourself dwell on it." The Master had a gleeful look on his face. "Are you afraid that maybe the Doctor _wanted_ to kill your lover?"

Cameron turned away and ignored him. The taunts wouldn't work on him, even if sometime he did feel that way. He knew the Doctor though and the Doctor had always approved of his and Zan's relationship. Always.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him," The Doctor protested in a feeble voice from his cage.

The Master laughed, "Oh my dear Doctor, I only promised not to physically hurt him. We said nothing of words."

Cameron looked at the Doctor confused. They'd been talking about him? Why would the Master make a deal? What did the Doctor have over him regarding Cameron that he couldn't use to safeguard the others?

"You don't get it do you Cameron?" The Master taunted. He laughed, bounded across the space that separated them and knelt down to whisper in his ear. "My father was the grand councilor Kylarnteustifre."

He laughed and bounded away. Cameron's mind shut down. Everything around him became tuned out. Zan. Zan had been the Master's brother. No wonder Zan had loved hearing about his brothers, his own brother was insane. But how come Zan had never told him, he wouldn't have cared, though it would have disturbed him for a bit.

He loved Zan, would never have gone back on that love just because he had family problems. He'd had his own share of family problems, most of which he caused but the principle was the same.

God, who was so against him that all that was left of Zan's family was his crazy ass brother.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Cameron waited until they were all back in the TARDIS, the Joneses marveling at the fact that it was indeed bigger on the inside. Martha was sticking close to them, the Doctor was at the console crooning at the ship and Jack had sunk into a corner, exhaustion written all over him.

"I'm clearing out my room," he announced.

Everyone turned to look at him and Cameron had to remind himself why he was doing this when he saw the pain on the Doctor's face.

"Unless," he continued, "you can give me a _good_ reason why, of all the Timelords to cry over, you cried over _him_, Doctor. And don't give me any of this bull shit about it being because he's the only other Timelord. I'd buy it, except you've never been fond of insane megalomaniacs."

"Cameron," The Doctor tried.

"Don't _Cameron_ me Doctor, I'm not a child anymore. I spent a year traveling my desolated home planet so that you could get enough psychic energy to reverse the effects of the laser screwdriver. I defended you against my family who wanted to say 'screw the Doctor; and do things their own way. Hell, _I_ wanted to do things my own way but I deferred to you because I trusted you. I deserve some answers. _We_ deserve some answers."

Martha's family was nodding in agreement, though Martha and Jack both looked hesitant. Cameron couldn't blame them, he wouldn't be doing this if he didn't feel so broken and betrayed.

"Oi!" Cameron said looking up at the TARDIS. "Stop it. I don't see why you're on his side, the bastard cannibalized and mutilated you."

"She knows both sides Cameron," the Doctor tried to sooth."

"Then enlighten the rest of us so she'll stop the psychic soothing crap," Cameron snapped."

The Doctor sighed and looked at all his passengers before sighing again. "Would you have been able to kill Connor if he'd done this?"

"That's completely different," Cameron growled. "He's my..."

Cameron trailed off as the Doctor's meaning dawned on him and his eyes widened in shock. This changed _everything._

"Shit, Doctor _shit_," he said, deflating completely.

How could he fault the Doctor for his actions now, at least generally?

"What?" Clive demanded. "What did you figure out?"

"Younger or older?" Cameron asked, ignoring Clive's question for a moment.

"Younger."

"And Zan?"

"The youngest." The Doctor answered before turning and leaving the control room. Cameron watched him go sadly, not knowing how to even start to comfort him.

"Cameron?" Martha prompted.

Cam looked at Martha and her family, then at Jack. "I think...I think he would gladly let you all condemn him for what happened with the Master because I think he blames himself."

"He should," Francine snarled.

Cameron glared at her, "It's not his fault the Time Vortex fucked with his little brother's head. I'd be no more at fault if my own brothers went psychotic but I'd feel guilty as hell over it."

They were all kinds of shocked at his revelation and it was Jack who's look changed to complete acceptance the fastest. Cameron actually hoped that wouldn't have happened, least not for a while because the Doctor had a lot to make up for with Jack. Though, Jack's acceptance could have something to do with his own hidden past but Cameron wasn't going to press it.

"Could he not have done something more then?" Francine asked.

"From what I know, the Master has been going after the Doctor for several hundred years and he'd probably exhausted every option yet had been unable to give up. I could never kill my brothers, not if I was the only person who could."

Cam moved away from them, over to Jack where he held out his hand. "Come on, I want to give you something."

Jack nodded, curiosity in his eyes and allowed Cam to pull him up. He then followed Cam silently through the TARDIS to his room. Cam locked the door and gestured for Jack to take a seat. He was concerned at the immortal's silence and wanted to help him in whatever way he could.

"You weren't born this way right?" he asked, wanting to make sure as he opened a few drawers and started to rifle through them. He was momentarily taken aback by how much stuff he'd collected when traveling and just had to stare at it for a moment.

"What way?" Jack asked tiredly.

"Immortal."

Jack sighed, "No, I wasn't. Rose looked into the Heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the Time Vortex. She wiped out a Dalek army and made me immortal then the Doctor abandoned me because I'm 'wrong,'" Jack snorted. "Wrong and a Freak."

Cameron rounded on him and hit him with an open palm, "Don't ever say that again. If you were not meant to be immortal then you wouldn't be and you are no more of a Freak than I am."

Jack just stared at him in shock. Cameron smiled and soothed the bruised skin, having hit him just a little too hard.

"You are not wrong Jack," Cameron told him. "Immortality is not wrong, and I know, after being the Master's torture slave for the past year must make you feel otherwise but I promise you it's not always like that. I'm one of the youngest in a family of immortals, so I know."

Jack swallowed thickly and nodded. Cameron went back to rummaging through the drawers. "I met Rose, but I didn't really get to know her. She was still consumed by the Time Vortex, which she transferred to me and then we ended up dealing with the Sycorax. Will you tell me about her?"

"Why?" Jack asked curiously.

"I like hearing about the other companions, of what kind of people they are and how they impacted the universe. The Doctor use to tell me about them all the time, and now Rose is the only one I really don't know anything about."

Jack frowned, "But you know about me?"

Cameron smiled, "You've been with Torchwood for a long time Captain, that does not go unnoticed by others who cannot die. I know your reputation but I also know that you've had just as many hardships as the rest of us. I also know you're a good man, so you don't have to share anything about yourself.

"Here, I found it," Cam said holding up the pendant. It was silver chained with a diamond jeweled piece. He handed it to Jack whose eyes were wide in wonderment.

"Where did you get this? They're so rare."

Cameron frowned, "Really? Typical. I bet half the things I own are really rare because Zan never told me. Zan was a young Timelord who traveled with the Doctor and I whom I loved. I want you to use this Jack because of all of us you need it the most."

"I can't -"

"You can and you will," Cameron insisted. "I did for Martha and her family by protecting her, for the Doctor by trusting him but nothing for you. This is what I can do for you."

Jack nodded and took the pendant immediately placing it around his neck. He immediately relaxed as the pendant began to work and smiled gratefully at Cam. He then began to talk about Rose and although it was underlined with sadness there was joy in his face.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

"You're leaving already?" the Doctor asked a day later as Cam said his good-byes.

"I've got someone I want to go home to and I can't wait another day," Cam replied. "Maybe you'll come for a visit some time. I'm sure Atlantis would love to have you again."

The Doctor nodded as Martha gave Cam a big hug, "you keep in contact alright!"

Cam laughed, "Of course I will. You stay safe."

Martha smiled and nodded, stepping back to let Jack forward.

"Wait!" Cameron ordered before Jack could do anything. "I know you 51st Century people are all about thanking people in ways that...don't involve words and it's not that I'm not flattered - I am - it's just that my son would murder me if I allowed you to show your gratitude in such a manner."

Martha snorted and the Doctor looked a little confused but Jack just smiled and nodded, hugging Cameron instead. "You've been to the 51st Century."

"52nd," Cam replied. "But the customs were essentially the same, or so I was told."

Jack chuckled, "If you're ever in Cardiff, come by for a visit. You're always welcome."

Cam smiled, "I'll take you up on that one day."

Jack backed away to stand with Martha. Cam nodded to them and turned to the Doctor, ~I wish you guys had told me you were related, I thought we had no secrets. I just hope that one day we can return to that level of trust again.~

The Doctor didn't reply, just nodded and hugged Cameron.

Cameron gave them a small wave and turned to leave. At the door the Doctor called his name.

Cam turned to face him.

"I'm sorry."

"I know Doctor."

Cam left the TARDIS and as soon as the door closed behind him he took ascended form and headed for Atlantis. He headed for John.


End file.
